


醉

by SIUkow



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIUkow/pseuds/SIUkow
Summary: 大平不喜欢酒，也不喜欢喝了酒蛮不讲理的鹤房。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 5





	醉

（很久之前写完的短打存档一下x

又吵架了。

鹤房独自一人安静地坐在吧台，凌晨酒吧已冷清一片。服务员为难地看着他，又看了看一旁的酒瓶，好意出声：“客人您还清醒吗？”

听声，鹤房抬起头，醉意朦胧的眼睛对上无助的服务员，下一秒趴倒在吧台上沉沉睡去。服务员无奈把他紧握的手松开，拿起他的手机，锁屏是个清秀又温和的男生。

接到电话的时候，本就失眠的大平很生气。鹤房只身一人从片场走的时候只穿了一件毛衣，而今晚突然大降温，大平打遍所有队员的电话都没消息。原想赌气，但一想到这样会生病，纠结了许久还是出门接人。

服务员正打着瞌睡，听到脚步声打起了精神，一个人包裹严实急匆匆走了进来，认出了那双温和的眼睛是大平后，向他示意鹤房睡着了。大平有些发愣，后连声道歉，搀扶着鹤房起身，将围巾围到鹤房身上。

或许是闻到了熟悉的味道，鹤房睁了睁眼，朦胧中映入了熟悉的面部轮廓，安心地靠在大平身上，还凑近他脖子轻轻亲了一下，后闭上眼睛，像猫猫挠人。大平本就因为匆忙跑来脸红扑扑，这下由于鹤房的意外之举，皮肤从耳朵到脖子都变得发烫，慌忙间对上服务员暧昧的眼神，不好意思地一笑，迅速拖着作案人逃离酒吧。

为了掏钥匙，气喘吁吁的大平将鹤房靠坐在墙面上，埋头在羽绒服里摸口袋。正好摸到的一刻，鹤房突然反身将大平按在墙上吻了起来，钥匙掉落在地面发出清脆的响声，空气中剩下唾液交换声和喘息声。

大平不喜欢酒，也不喜欢喝了酒蛮不讲理的鹤房。满嘴的酒味加上冷战几天的委屈、鹤房凌晨没回家的担心，大平一时没忍住哭了出来。鹤房得不到回应，昏昏沉沉地动情时突然吻到了眼前人嘴边的一滴泪。渐渐清醒过来，大平正哭着通红小脸，嘴唇因为他吻得粗暴而有些红肿。后知后觉的的歉意袭来，“对不起。”鹤房声音低声沙哑。

两人对视片刻后，大平不说话，移开视线弯身捡起地上的钥匙，想要开门又被鹤房从身后紧紧抱住。两个人僵持不动，大平脖子上是鹤房的呼吸，被呼得暖暖的，一时想要原谅这只醉猫咪，“天冷，先进门吧。”鹤房不说话，听着他扭到最后一环时按住了他的手，大平更使劲地扭却被鹤房环住了手臂，动弹不得。

鹤房的脑电波常人不容易理解，就算是一起经历了很多、在一起很久的大平此时也郁闷他怎么就跟他在一起了。

“你到底想干什么？”大平终于按不住怒气，越生气眼泪越往下掉，滴到鹤房手上，挣扎着想让他松开，奈何力气不如他大，自己倒越来越生气了。

直到旁边的邻居敲了敲门示意他们不要吵闹，大平才冷静下来，两人保持着抱和被抱的姿势一动不动。不知道过了多久，鹤房想了很多东西，最后却筛选出一句：“不要生气了，房间里的lifeguard都给你。”

“你知道我不喝饮料。”

“你说要减肥，昨晚也偷吃了菓子，我都看见了。”鹤房的下巴靠在大平的肩上，还时不时用脑袋蹭，见大平又开始不说话，鹤房有些着急“我今天还买了甜甜圈，不要生气了。”接着松手从口袋里拿出一个黄色的甜甜圈，塞到了大平手里。

大平一下又好气又好笑，这家店的甜甜圈很早就下班了，一想到他趁着拍完片就赶去买甜甜圈又不知道怎么开口缓和关系而跑去酒吧苦闷一晚上。活像嘴笨的小孩慌忙拿出糖果留住珍视的朋友，不由得心软了。

鹤房看着他没反应还在苦恼说点什么来逗笑他，就看到他噗嗤一声笑出来，“下次也要给我买甜甜圈，以后要，一直都要。”


End file.
